computerrpgfandomcom-20200213-history
Help:Uploading
To use an image or sound file on a wiki, you should the file to the wiki where you want to use it. Click on in the sidebar of the correct wiki to upload a file. You must be to do this. Browse to where the file is on your computer. In the "summary" box, write a description of the image, who took it, and what license it is available under (GFDL, Public Domain, etc). This information will be placed on the file description page, along with a history of modifications to the image. When MediaWiki 1.5 is released, automatic image meta data will also appear on this description page. This is automatical extracted from uploaded images. File types that can be uploaded include .png, .gif, .jpg, .jpeg, and .ogg. Some Wikia may be allowed additional file types on request. For example, .wad and .lmp files can be uploaded on the Doom Wiki since these are level and demo recording files for the Doom game engine. For security reasons, many file types may not be uploaded and will not be added to the whitelist. This includes HTML and Zip files. Uploaded images can be used inline on a page, linked to, included in a gallery, or automatically thumbnailed. See MetaWikipedia:Help:Images and other uploaded files for full details. When a file is uploaded with the same name as an existing one, the old one is replaced. From MediaWiki 1.5, you will be able to specify a different filename when uploading files rather than needing to upload the file with the name you saved it as on your own computer. For an alternative approach try this: Copying pictures from Wikipedia * Once you have copied the text over return to Wikipedia and find if any pictures need to be brought over. *Select a picture with the mouse and click on it. This will take you to the picture's information page. Here, below the copy of the picture, before the information, will be a link with the pictures name. * Right click on this and save it to a convenient folder on your computer. For convenience I have a folder on my desktop called wikipics and put them in there.Keep the name of the link as this makes things easier. *Now go to your copy of the text and find the name of the image {eg Image:brain.png) in the text.Sometimes in long articles you may need to swap back to the original for clues where to find it. *Now click on the image link and you will be taken to an option screen. Press upload and you are taken to the full upload screen with the boxes. *In the top box browse to the image file you saved on your computer. Click on it and the top box fills automatically.Fill in any details you need in the big box and press upload. wait for the picture to be displayed and return to the article you have copied. hit the refresh button on your browser and the article should display with the picture. Sometimes if you are working fast you get an error message saying you dont have access to the server. Wait and try again and its usually OK. Another tip is to empty the picture folder on your computer after every page or two so you dont get confused with too many files. Once the files have been uploaded there is no need to keep them on your machine. Wiki.png I cant upload a file "Wiki.png", but I´m saved it by name so different names (fipallo.png, wiki.png etc...). When I try upload it, service communicate that file is erroneus! What I can do? Answer: If you're the site admin (the main admin), you can upload the file and replace the existant. If you can't, then delete the old wiki.png and upload the new one. See also * * *Detailed help page on file uploads * for policy information.